


Intelligent Moron

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: too lazy. ur just dumb and almost get urself killed but luffy has enough brain cells to save u.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Intelligent Moron

“_______, this is the third day you’ve skipped out on a meal. You can’t be okay.” Nami told you, sounding quite concerned as she held you up on the deck. 

“Nami, I’m fine. I’ve been snacking on things every once in a while, so it’s not like I’m starving myself.” You pointed out in an attempt to reassure her. 

“Okay, if you say so… But if I see any signs of fatigue or if I even hear that stomach of yours growl once, I’m tattling to Sanji. You hear me?” She threatened, pointing a finger at you. 

“Oh fuck come on! Don’t sick the horny cook on me please!” You whined, rolling your eyes. 

“Then you better not be lying!” She said, letting slip a giggle. 

“I promise.” You nodded, laughing with her. “Now quit worrying, I know you’ve got things to do, so go ahead and get back to doing them.”

With a sigh and a nod, Nami let you be and continued on with her usual daily activities. Now being free of her interrogating you let out a dramatic sigh and moseyed on over to the side of the ship, leaning on the railing in contemplation. You of course lied to her. Realistically you hadn't eaten a proper meal in about five days. Eating was just difficult for you right now, and you could barely bring yourself to eat what little snack you did have in a day. Sometimes, the depression just hits you like that, and right now it was doing exactly that. 

Looking around a little as you sat in silence, you noticed the deck wasn’t completely empty. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were off in a corner being their usual selves, occupying the deck with a peaceful sound of activity and making it seem not so lonely. Perhaps you could use this ambiance to finally relax and possibly consider eating something for once today. You sighed and focused your gaze out towards the sea, letting your thoughts swamp you as time seemed to slow down. Those thoughts became a little too swampy to be normal though, and you soon couldn’t hear your surroundings very well, your vision blurring and dizziness slowly washing over you. The waves lapping at the side of the ship didn’t even register with you as the world lagged in your mind. 

“Ugh, w-why do I feel so lightheaded?” You mumbled to yourself, trying to push yourself up off the railing to stand. 

You suddenly felt so fatigued, your legs giving out beneath you without warning. No longer able to support yourself you fell back towards the railing, losing all motor control of your body and flopping over the side of the ship, your weight having shifted far enough to tip you towards the sea below. Falling quick, you smacked face first into the surface of the water and lost nearly all consciousness when you reached the end of your free fall, vision going dark as you slipped into the icy waters. Chopper was the first to notice that this had happened though, as he heard your body slap into the water.

“OI! _______ just fell into the water! Someone get her! She’s a user too!” Chopper panicked, running to the edge of the ship. 

Responding to Chopper’s panicking, Luffy and Usopp ran over to see the last of you sinking below the surface. Usopp was freaking out too much to even form a coherent sentence, but Luffy on the other hand had incredible reaction time. Without hesitation, he launched his arm down the side of the ship and into the water. You hadn't sunk too far yet, so he was able to grab hold of your ankle and haul you back out of the water and onto the deck, the sea water having barely fazed him. His strength now was far superior to his past, allowing him to save you with ease. 

“_______! Stay with it!” Luffy yelled, propping you up on the deck. 

You regained consciousness for a brief moment to cough up water, lazily looking around at those who had gathered while supported by Luffy. “Wow. Reaching into the sea for me? You’re the dumbest genius I ever met.” You then slurred, passing out again as soon as you finished your sentence. 

“Chopper.” Luffy spoke, picking you up. 

“Already on it.” The little reindeer nodded, darting off towards the infirmary with Luffy hot in his heels. He had to start working with you fast, before you were completely drained of energy and he couldn’t get you back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eyes squinted, you pulled through the darkness and found yourself lying in the ship’s infirmary. Your head was pounding, and you winced in pain as you forced yourself up into a sitting position. When you inhaled sharply, Luffy perked up from his spot in the corner of the room and zipped right to your side with a little rolling tray of food next to him. 

“You’re awake!” Luffy stated, looking both relieved and overjoyed. 

“Mmm, yep. I’m still here.” You groaned. “In a lot of pain, but here. Which begs the question, who pulled me out of the water?”

“Me. I just reached in and grabbed ya!” He said casually.

“You what? Are you dumb? How did the sea not weaken you completely and send you falling in after me?” You scolded. 

Luffy then looked at you with the most stern look you’ve ever seen on his face, which concerned you. “First of all, I’m a lot stronger than you think I am. Second of all, you’re the one who fell in the ocean after spending days not eating and exhausting yourself. Nami filled me in. You're the idiot.” He then told you, looking and sounding completely serious. That was a rare occurrence in and of itself. 

You blinked, staring at him with wide eyes. “Damn. You really just told me off, huh. That never happens.” You chuckled lightly, feeling quite tense. 

“You starved yourself, told nobody and said you were fine, then passed out in the ocean.” He stated rather flatly. 

“... Yeah, maybe I am a little dumb.” You sighed, knowing full well that it was entirely your fault. “In that case, thank you for pulling me out then. I would’ve totally died.”

Luffy then suddenly embraced you tightly in a rather aggressive yet heartfelt hug. “Never do that again _______. Never lie about your current state, or how you’re feeling.”

“Never?”

“Never! You always have to tell me what’s on your mind.” He nodded, returning to his usual silly self.

“Well, if that’s the case, I might as well be completely honest with you right here and now then.” You sighed, still not totally with it. “Right now I feel fine but a little hungry, I honestly believe you’re a lot smarter than you come off as, and I’m positive that I’m in love with you and have been for a while.” You spilled, letting him know everything that was on your mind as he requested. 

Luffy stared at you with big dumb eyes for a good moment or two before he busted out with a happy yell, having understood the magnitude of your words. He squeezed you into an even tighter hug, a sudden barrage of playful kisses coming from him and landing all over your face, making you blush and laugh wildly. 

“That’s awesome! You like me! And here I thought Robin was lying to me. This is perfect because I already like you that way too!” He told you joyously.

“G-geez! I didn’t expect this!” You laughed. “So you really feel that way about me then? Like for real? I thought you didn’t even know what love was.”

“Yeah! I don’t really understand it, but I know you make me really happy, and I would be super upset if anything happened to you, so Robin explained that as love to me! I don;t know how to express it, so I’m glad you were the one to say something first!” He said dumbly. 

You couldn't help but laugh, appreciative of his mutual feelings despite his inability to properly communicate them. “If that’s the case then I’m also glad I said something.”

“Now like I said, NEVER hide your feelings or anything else from me!”” He reinforced, his stern look turning playful. 

“Whose orders are those? Captain’s orders or partner’s?” You asked innocently. 

“Partner’s.” He grinned. “So if you disobey them, the consequences will be harsher.”

“Oh yeah? What’s gonna happen?” You pressed, knowing he hasn’t ever tried to seriously punish anyone on this ship. 

“MORE FOOD AND KISSES!” He yelled, showering you with even more playful kisses. “Now eat! Sanji made food for your recovery.” He added on, pulling the little cart of food closer to you.

“Alright, alright! I’ll eat. I promise.” You said with a smile, happy and content with the outcome of everything. You may have almost died out of stupidity, but your savior had things work out to be alright.


End file.
